


Girls' Day Out

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala discuss why nobody's getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #17 "day time"

It was Sam's first day off in a month, and Jack was stuck in budget meetings all week.

He had called last night to tell her he had to stay in D.C. and pleaded with her to start an intergalactic crisis or something, so he could get called out to Cheyenne Mountain. Sam had said she'd see what she could do and made him promise to listen to at least half of what was discussed.

She'd missed him the second they'd hung up and locked herself in her lab for the rest of the night, finally collapsing into bed just before dawn.

Vala had come to find her the next morning and declared that since they'd both been 'stood up' (Daniel had gone off-world to a dig with SG-17) the only solution was a girls' day out.

For once, Sam didn't argue.

"So," said Vala, as they sat taking in the sunshine of the outdoor cafe, sipping her iced vente caramel half-caf macchiato. "When is that general going to make an honest woman of you?"

Sam gave a snort of laughter into her plain coffee, two sugars, and Vala's face fell. "You said that right," the blonde assured her. "But don't you think we're past that?"

Vala grinned again. "Perhaps. But isn't it the custom here for girls to imagine a grand, elaborate wedding? I have, and I only just got to your planet."

"We don't need a wedding," said Sam. "It's not like Jack and I have exactly been traditional."

"That is true," Vala allowed. "But, actually, I brought this up to Jack already and he said—"

"Vala!"

"— exactly what you said," the other woman continued, without missing a beat. "Clearly, you two are made for each other."

"Yeah," agreed Sam, with a soft smile. "We are."

THE END


End file.
